Tracy
Tracy Dimarco is an up-and-coming hairstylist who has achieved success after less than two years in the business. Sparks usually fly whenever she is around. She's also been known to often have a feud going on with her fellow worker Olivia. Tracy would like to own her own salon and do hair for runway. Tracy also has a job as a apprentice for a local New Jersey magzine. Jerseylicious ''Season 1'' Tracy interviewed for a job as a hairdresser for the newly-renovated Gatsby Salon. She was in the running along with another hairdresser, Teresa. At the reopening, Tracy excelled, while Teresa didn't and Tracy got the job. However, her arch-enemy, Olivia was hired as a make-up artist at the salon. Throughout the first season, Tracy and Olivia battle it out. Tracy called her boyfriend over to the salon to get under Olivia's skin. When Tracy passed out invitations to her co-workers to attend her birthday party, she didn't pass one to Olivia. To get back at her, Olivia decided to throw a party and passed out invitations as well. This fueled Tracy's fire and the two duked it outside of the salon. After Anthony separated them, they were called to Gayle's office. She forced them to be on their professional behavior and not talk about parties. On a trip to New York, Tracy and Olivia were made under by Tracomi from Warren-Tracomi Salon. But before she and Olivia met up with Gayle and Alexa, they dressed back to their Jersey style. ''Season 2'' Tracy has changed her hair color, but her conflict with Olivia remained the same. ''Season 3'' To Be Added ''Season 4'' Tracy and fellow hairdresser, Gigi find themselves unemployed after Gayle fired them. Fashion SIGNATURE ITEM: "I love long sleeves, especially giant bell sleeves or little balloon sleeves with the cuff. I'm not really into things without sleeves. In the summer, I wear loose, flowy ones. I love the look of sleeves because there are so many different kinds that you can have fun with. I have a dress with bell sleeves that are like 3-feet-wide." PRETTY WOMAN: "Over-the-knee boots are my thing. I don't wear any boots that aren't thigh-high. I have a thing with my knees being out, like I don't have bad knees or anything, I just like the look of it. It's hooker chic. I have them in every color. I must have 45 pairs. I'll wear them with dresses and jeggings or jeans. I never really wear them with leggings, just cause it looks like a cat suit then." GOING GREEN: "My favorite color of all time is green. Jungle greens and lime greens...I love them all. Green is such a beautiful color. And it's my eye color, without the contacts. I love green with red, which reminds me of Posion Ivy. My hair is red. I think the combo is fun." THUMBS DOWN ON UPDOS: "I have a small head and big thighs, so wearing my hair down and voluminous evens that out. I would rock an updo if it was really teased, curled everywhere and pinned instead of pulled back." PRESERVING BEAUTY: "I get Botox now, for preventative reasons. I get things here and there that would help stop wrinkles. But I don't think I'll ever get a facelift. That kind of freaks me out, that they have to move your skin." Trivia *Tracy refuses to celebrate Valentines Day because one of her ex-boyfriends dumped her on that day. *She had blonde hair in the first season, then darken her hair in the second season. Gallery Tracy and olivia--jerseylicious.jpg Tracy.jpg Speeddate.jpg Jersey6.jpg Jersey3.jpg Tracy-dimarco-jerseylicious.jpg Pink tracy.jpg Nails.jpg Liv and tra.jpg Jerseylicious 1 .jpg Jerseylicious olivia and tracy.jpg Jerseylicious gatsby salon new jersey.jpg Heads will roll.jpg ------.jpg Party3.jpg Briella-Califiore-and-Tracy-Di-Marco1 large.jpg 180651 193570383994793 113948348623664 616570 3052704 n.jpg 293.tracie2.lc.111411.jpg Tumblr lqnpjhhC2X1qhvspzo1 500 large.jpg Jerseylicious+in+the+NYC+HeUwuav9EeDl.jpg Images.jpeg 40011118 384x288 generated.jpg 760x315 Jerseylicious.jpg 2.jpg 006.jpg Tracy-olivia-alexa.jpg Tracydimarco-jerseylicious.jpg TracyDimarco.jpg Tracy dimarco.jpg Tracey123.jpg Tracey.jpg Purple dress tracy.jpg Jerseylicious-630width.jpg Jerseylicious312.jpg Blue dress tracy.jpg 128461.jpg Tracy Dimarco.jpg Tumblr lqlxfjqMKc1qckk8j.jpg Jerseylicious premiere party9.jpg D257707.jpg 26169 114197145265451 113948348623664 194341 7096679 n.jpg Jersey fight.jpg tracy-dimarco-at-sharie-manons-birthday.jpg tumblr_lcm2fgxk8H1qdtdnpo1_500_large.jpg Tracy111.jpg Tracy and Olivia Season 4.jpg Tracy Season 4.jpg Category:Cast Category:Female Category:Hair Stylist